Undine
Undine is Claymore No. 11 of Clare's generation. She originated the technique of using two swords, earning her the nickname "Undine of the Twin Swords" (双剣のウンディーネ, "Sōken no Undīne"). Deneve later takes up Undine's sword after her death. Etymology "Undine" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Undīne" (ウンディーネ, pronounced "un-di-ne"). "Undine" is derived from the Latin "unda," meaning "wave." "Undine" was coined by Medieval alchemist Paracelsus, who used it for female water nymphs, which are small and delicate. Deneve discovers by accident the true nymph-like form of Undine. Appearance Undine has long, pale hair which she tucks behind her ears. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. Undine appears as a bulky, muscular woman, however this is a result of shapeshifting. In her true physical form, she appears the most frail of Claymores. Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). Personality Undine is notably brash and aggressive. She is particularly harsh with weaker Claymores, but later it is revealed that she only wants protect those weaker than herself. She appears to be a loyal friend as she carries her deceased friend's sword in her dominant hand. Abilities Double Sword Style Undine carries and fights with two swords. It is later revealed that her second sword belonged to her deceased friend. Muscle Enhancement Undine uses her yoki to enhance her muscles, giving her monstrous strength and a bulky appearance. However this is only temporary as she reverts to her small and delicate form when she stops using her yoki. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 3. *Yoki: C *Agility: C *Muscular Strength: A+ *Spirit: C *Perception: C *Leadership: C+ Biography Employment as a Claymore Deneve guess that Undine lost a friend, who died protecting Undine. Out of guilt, Undine developed her current physical facade and attitude. The other sword that she carries is the sword of that fallen Claymore. The Northern Campaign Undine is one of the 24 Claymores to take part in the Northern Campaign. She is one of the five captains because of her high ranking, leading Deneve (No. 15), Zelda (No. 24), Claudia (No. 36) and Juliana (No. 43) She fights the yoki-manipulating Awakened Being, which tries forcing her to decapitate herself. She uses her brute strength to move her two swords, meaning she only sliced her cheeks. It then tries to pin her down, but again she used her muscles to stand back up. During her next attack she almost passes her limit. Deneve hits her out the way just in time, preventing her from awakening. When Deneve fails to decapitate the Awakened Being, Undine places her swords over Deneve's, using her strength to push Deneve's swords through i ts neck, killing it. She openly criti cizes Miria's plan during the first battle, believing that it put the weaker Claymores in danger. But no losses occur during the first battle. She is later confronted by Deneve while in her more delicate, vulnerable appearance. After guessing the cause of Undine's behavior, Deneve shares her own past, thus earning respect for each other. Undine is one of the four team captains killed by Rigardo during the second battle. Deneve uses Undine's friend's sword as her gravemark, taking Undine's own sword with her in memory of her friend. In the anime, Rigardo commended Undine on her strength when she blocked his first attack. In the manga, she was killed before she could do so. Relationships Unnamed Deceased Friend Undine seemed very close to her deceased friend. She looked up to her as she was stronger and Undine was distraught over her friend's sacrifice for her. Undine decided from that day on she would be strong and protect the warriors weaker than herself. She kept her friend's sword to keep her memory alive and to remind her of her decision to protect the weak. Deneve Undine treats Deneve the same way she treats everyone on her team; in a brash and aggressive manner. However, after Deneve guesses the reasoning for the second sword and for her brash behavior, Undine began to respect her. Deneve uses Undine's sword after she is killed. Miria Undine did not show respect for Miria, despite Miria being her superior. Throughout the Northern Campaign she criticized Miria, accusing her of putting weaker Claymores in danger. Behind the Scenes *Undine's voice actor is Rie Ishizuka and her English voice actor is Clarine Harp. References *Claymore Manga Chapter 51 *Claymore Manga Chapter 52 *Claymore Manga Chapter 53 *Claymore Manga Chapter 54 *Claymore Manga Chapter 55 *Claymore Manga Chapter 56 *Claymore Manga Chapter 57 *Claymore Anime Episode 18 *Claymore Anime Episode 19 *Claymore Anime Episode 20 *Claymore Anime Episode 21 *Claymore Anime Episode 22 Category:Characters Category:Claymore